


No Need for Tradition

by PlushieLordLexi



Series: The Faith in Flight Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic written in 2010. Tori asks Jeb a question. Just mindless fluff between two OCs. Part of the ficlet collection for my main original universe, The Faith in Flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> There's enough over-the-top gushy fluff to kill a grown person in this. 
> 
> Oh well.

Jeb stood outside the house Tori resided in, waiting for her to open the door. He had knocked, so he wasn't sure what was taking her so long. He had brought his sketchbook along like she had requested. It seemed strange that Tori had called him over so late.

_Then again_ , he thought, _she's here alone tonight. She probably just wanted some company._

He interrupted his thoughts there, because at that moment, Tori opened the door. The girl smiled down at him before giving him a gesture to tell him to come in. Jeb eyed her for a moment, wondering why she didn't actually say any words, as he walked into the house. Tori shut the door after him.

"So, were you lonely?" Jeb asked, smiling in Tori's direction. Tori smiled back and sat down on the familiar stool where she always sat when Jeb sketched her.

"Well," Tori chuckled and grinned, making Jeb feel a bit relieved, "Yeah. I guess you could say I was."

Jeb sat down on his own stool where he always did the sketching. "You want me to sketch you, right?" he asked with a slight giggle.

The silver haired girl nodded, and Jeb couldn't help but blush. Something about her was a lot more beautiful than usual, and she was already so pretty in his eyes to begin with. He unconsciously chewed on his lip slightly as he pulled out his pencils and put his sketchpad in a position where he could draw on it. The lip chewing was replaced with his tongue poking out slightly as he placed his pencil slightly onto the paper. He looked up to see that Tori had disappeared from her stool. He lowered his sketchpad to find Tori bent on one knee, a small box made of velvet in her hands.

"Tori..." Jeb whispered, knowing immediately what it was.

"Throughout all this Donovan business, there was only one person I wanted to be with like this," Tori said in a calm tone as she opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring, "and as it continues, there's only one person I want to be with like that now. John Edward Brunett Parmalee, will you allow me to become Victoria Marie Parmalee?"

Jeb nearly dropped his sketchbook and the pencil he was using, but caught both and placed them on the floor next to his stool. Both of them stood as tears rolled down Jeb's cheeks. He hugged Tori tighter than he ever had in the past, and she returned it. When they pulled away, Jeb smiled so brightly that his whole face seemed to beam with happiness.

"Yes," the feminine boy replied in an ecstatic fashion as happy tears continued to fall. "Yes! Nothing in his world would make me happier, Tori! I want to be your husband!"

It was Tori's turn to initiate a hug, holding him securely and rubbing his back. She buried her face in his hair, inhaling his scent. She never wanted to let go.

No one could ruin this moment of happiness.


End file.
